Chicken LittleInuyasha style
by Just 1 Girl
Summary: What happens if you replace Ducky lucky and Chicken Little with Inuyasha and gang? Much fun.


AN: So currently, for those waiting on Sess's hanyou, my computer does not have internet for an unkown reason, and I am trying to figure out how to get my chapters to a computer that DOES have internet. But Before any of that happens, I need to finish said chapter, but I cannot do that because of writers block.

PS this is an attempt at waking up my muse

PSS don't shoot me

PSS I don't own Inuyasha, Or whoever made Chicken Little.

--------------------------------

Once upon a time there was a tiny, tiny half dog demon named Inuyasha.

…Oh hell no I am..NOT..little..

shut up and let me tell the damn story!

One day Inuyasha was practicing his sword techniques when something fell on his head.

"Oh HELL no..what the fuck, WHO threw that!" Inuyasha looked and sniffed everywhere, but found no one or anything to prove that someone had thrown something at him.

"The sky is falling, I bet it's a conspiracy, I must go tell the king."

So Inuyasha ran and ran, and he met up with Kagome.(more like slammed into)

"Hey! Watch where you're going Inuyasha! Where are you going anyway?" asked Kagome.

"Move you moron, there's a conspiracy going on around here and I have to tell the king!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"How do you figure that, you retard? And I am NOT a moron. SIT!" Kagome stated calmly as she watched Inuyasha fly face first into the dirt.

"I saw it with my eyes, I heard it with my ears, and a bit of it fell on my head," mumbled Inuyasha with dirt in his mouth…

"I will go with you to the king, I'm sure it was your over active imagination" said Kagome.

So they ran along together, and they met Miroku.

"Where are you guys going? To take a bath? Can I watch?" Said Miroku, a hopeful look in his eyes, but quickly slapped away.

"Miroku you're so dumb sometimes," said Inuyasha, "the sky is falling, there's a conspiracy going around, and Kagome and I are going to tell the king."

"How do you know that the sky is falling, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku, obvious doubt in his eyes.

"I saw it with my eyes, I heard it with my ears, and a bit of it fell on my head," said Inuyasha, frustrated from having to repeat himself.

"I will go with you to the king," said Miroku.

So they ran along together, and they met Sango

"Hey, what happened to looking for the jewel shards?" asked an annoyed Sango.

"MOVE! We have to go, and now!" said Inuyasha, "the sky is falling. Kagome and Miroku and I are going to tell the king."

"How do you know that the sky is falling, Inuyasha? And why are we telling the King? Can't we just fight it off?" asked Sango, raising an eyebrow.

"I saw it with my eyes, I heard it with my ears, and a bit of it fell on my head," said Inuyasha, his right eye twitching upward.

"I will go with you," said Sango.

So they ran along together, and they met Shippo.

"Where do you travel so fast, Dog brain?" asked Shippo.

"Ah, little shit," said Inuyasha, "the sky is falling, and Kagome, Miroku, Sango and I go to tell the king."

"How do you know that the sky is falling?" asked Shippo.

"I saw it with my eyes- THAT'S IT! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE, THE GODDAMNED SKY IS FALLING, OK! WE'RE LEAVING TO GO FIX THIS STUPID PROBLEM. Now you can come with us, or stay to meet your pathetic little death!"

"You don't have to yell Inuyasha! I can hear just fine! Don't leave me!" Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms and they all traveled to go see the King.

So they ran along together, and they met Sesshoumaru.

"Where do you travel so fast, Half breed?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Grr..get out of the way, " said Inuyasha, "the sky is falling, and we go to tell the king. I'll rip your other arm off when I'm finished."

"Do you know the way to the king's house?" asked Sesshomaru.

"No," said Inuyasha.

"No," said Kagome.

"No," said Miroku.

"No," said Sango.

"No," said Shippo.

"Then come with me and I will show you," said Sesshoumaru.

The group hesitated, then got into a circle to discuss further action, finally they agreed and followed Seshoumaru, right before they entered his den...

...the sky fell on him.

"Oh dear," said Inuyasha, then promptly fell over and started laughing.

"We're too late," said Kagome, her heart going out to the fallen Youkai.

"Poor Sesshoumaru," said Miroku.

"No sense in going to the king," said Sango.

"Nothing to do now but go home," said Shippo.

And they did.

….(Reverse sound is heard)

"Wait a goddamned minute here…if the sky fell on that one armed bastard, how come the sky didn't fall on us?" Said Inuyasha

Kagome's mouth dropped, "Oh my gosh, Inuyasha, you actually said something smart that proved that you do have a brain in that thick skull…"

The group gasped as they heard some low cursings and grunts, they all turned around and saw Sesshomaru stand up, his hair frazzled and untidy, his clothes wrinkled and crumbled, his left eye twitching as they turned red.

"YOU HALF BREED, YOUR HEAD IS MINE!"

Everyone's eyes widened at the messy Sesshoumaru.

"Wow..who knew that he could actually look dirty? Its kind of…seductive.." Kagome mumbled…

Inuyasha glared as his face twitched.

"I think this is the part where we run away from a dangerous foaming Inu Youkai…"

Everyone agreed with Sango, and soon Sesshoumaru was left alone with a cloud of dust settling over him.

"This is going to take weeks to iron…"

The End!

I hope that cured me, and humored you!

You can review..or not..it doesn't matter to me. I didn't for my own personal reasons.


End file.
